The invention relates to a wind deflector for use at the leading end of a roof opening in a roof of a vehicle, which wind deflector at least comprises a transversally extending longitudinal main body with a forward side extending upwardly and rearwardly.
When the vehicle is moving with its roof opening in an open position, the wind deflector deflects the air stream at least partially away from the roof opening. Thus the wind deflector contributes to the reduction of disturbing noises generated by air passing over and entering the roof opening. Such disturbing noises often are indicated as “boom” and “buffeting”.